Romeo y Julieta
by Luxy.Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen, de siete años, se equivoca de autobús al ir a la escuela, y tiene que recorrer un camino más largo. Mientras corre para llegar, ve a una hermosa niña de pelo castaño asomada por la ventana del jefe Swan... quizá quiera volver a verla...


Romeo y Julieta

-¿Eh? –preguntó confuso un niño de nueve años, cabello de un extraño color bronce, ojos verde esmeralda y extremadamente pálido a una de las cuidadoras del autobús, al que se había subido pensando que era el que le llevaría al colegio y le acababan de informar que iba a la guardería, a cuatro calles más hacia el este que el colegio de Forks, con media hora exacta para llegar-. ¡Porras! ¿Y no podríais llevarme? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Lo siento, Edward, pero tenemos prisa, ahora tenemos que ir a por los alumnos del instituto. Tendrás que darte prisa para llegar a tiempo –Edward miró ceñudo a la calle.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, iré corriendo –dijo mientras saltaba de su asiento y salía disparado del autobús.

Corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio. Se lamentó de no haber querido ir en el coche con su madre y su hermana Alice. Él siempre iba en coche, pero ese día se empeñó en que iría en autobús, ya que era ya mayor.

_Tonterías, _pensó molesto, _ya he vuelto a meterme en líos por hacerme el listo._

Le llamó la atención ver que en la casa que estaba enfrente había una ventana abierta de par en par. A estas horas la gente estaba durmiendo o desayunando, y no había ventanas abiertas. Se paró en seco y observó con curiosidad la casa.

La reconoció al instante. Era la casa del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. Asomada a la ventana, había una chica de piel pálida, casi tanto como la suya, y larga melena marrón. Eso le sorprendió. Edward creía que el jefe de policía Swan no tenía hijos, y jamás había visto a esa chica. Parecía de su edad, pero estaba seguro de que no iba al colegio. _Será su sobrina o algo, _se dijo.

Observó mejor a la niña, y le pareció muy bonita. No le podía ver los ojos, porque los tenía cerrados, y parecía muy concentrada en algo. A Edward le entró una gran curiosidad por esa niña, porque no se parecía a ninguna de las que conocía. Hasta ahora, él siempre había pensado que las niñas solo gritaban, jugaban con muñecas y se reían. Pero ella no. Ella parecía tranquila, de las que no se ponen a gritar y pegar por nada, como su hermana Alice, de ocho años.

En ese momento el reloj de Edward emitió un pitido, haciendo saber que las clases habían comenzado. _¡Demonios! _El pitido hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe y le miraba con curiosidad. Edward echó a correr de nuevo. Había olvidado por completo el colegio. Todo se le había olvidado contemplando a esa bonita niña.

En el colegio, Edward estuvo distraído y distante, algo raro en él, que siempre hablaba con todo el mundo y atendía en clases. Le llamaron la atención varias veces por no estar prestando atención, pero a Edward no le parecía importante en esos momentos, ya le preguntaría a Emmett y a Jasper, sus mejores amigos. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era volver a verla. Decidió que al salir de clase volvería a casa por el mismo camino, para comprobar si seguía mirando por la ventana.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida, recogió todas sus cosas con más rapidez y nerviosismo del habitual. No hizo caso a Emm y a Jazz, que le preguntaban que por qué tanta prisa y salió corriendo.

No tardó en llegar a la casa. No pasaba mucho por allí, pero todo el mundo sabía dónde vivía el _sheriff _por si había alguna emergencia. Le sorprendió y complació ver que la niña volvía a estar en la ventana, esta vez con los ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada. Ahora Edward pudo ver que los tenía color chocolate.

De repente sus ojos se fijaron en él y, al ver que la estaba observando se sonrojó suavemente. Edward, también avergonzado porque le hubiera pillado mirándola, se dispuso a irse. Cuándo se dio la vuelta, una suave voz lo llamó.

-Eh –dijo ella tímidamente. Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente y la vio mirarle con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Oh, por nada –dijo él rápidamente.

-Te he visto esta mañana –comentó ella.

-¿Ah, sí? –se hizo el tonto.

-Ajá –asintió.

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? –le dijo, intentando cambiar de tema, pero con verdadera curiosidad por saber su nombre.

-Isabella, aunque prefiero Bella. ¿Y tú?

-Edward. Tienes un bonito nombre.

-Gracias –se sonrojó de nuevo-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve.

-Yo ocho.

-¿Y por qué no vas al colegio?

-Me mudé ayer a casa de papá, así que hoy no voy a clase y empiezo mañana.

Los dos se sumieron en el silencio, mirándose. Al final Bella, con una sonrisa, lo rompió.

-Esto parece Romeo y Julieta.

-Qué va –dijo él, confuso por el comentario.

-Tienes razón, es de día.

-No, yo me refería a que tú eres mucho más linda que Julieta.


End file.
